To my love, Sango
by samurai-swords-maid
Summary: Sango, i will love you forever more, even if you dont love me...i think i always have loved you, and always will, till the day i die...(rated for language)


To my love, Sango  
  
Authors' note: well, this is gonna be my first sango/miroku fic. If it's weird, do forgive me! Well, read on! By the way, Miroku is away from Sango when he writes the letter. I think he was planning on like sending a messenger or something to give it to her. Whatever. Just read!  
  
Disclaimer: I did not make Inuyasha, even if I love him!  
  
Dear Sango,  
  
Yeah, it's the hentai. How is life these days? I am doing fine, I suppose you could say. I still do odd jobs. You know, the usual. Save princesses, kill beasts, exorcise demons. how is your life? I'm sure you're doing fine. A tough one like you couldn't be beat around easily. I bet as you're reading this, you're probably yelling at me. Mostly bad things like, "You stupid hentai!"  
  
Listen, don't crumple this up! Well, how can you listen? This is a letter. Well, read on anyways. The nights are cold and lonely. I have no money (surprise). I haven't been stealing lately. I don't know why.  
  
Oh, don't shake your head at this letter. I am lonely nowadays. Its not the same without you guys. I know I used to wander about alone, but now it feels...well..I don't know.weird. I'm not used to it. Sure, girls still swoon around me, but I don't care that much anymore.  
  
Life is full of surprises, huh?  
  
I guess I miss you and Kagome. Not so sure about Inuyasha. Haha, don't tell him I said that. My days are full of wondering where you guys are, what you guys are doing.  
  
I sound corny, don't I?  
  
I had probably one of the strangest experiences of my life the other day. I was walking along, and some girl came up to me, slapped my bottom, and ran off. I was in complete confusion. Sure, she was pretty..but..well..not as pretty as another person I know.  
  
And guess what: I don't go up to pretty girls and say "Will you bear my child?" anymore. Amazing? Like I said, for some reason, my like for pretty girls is gone.except for one.  
  
Well, I can't go around the subject of the letter anymore. I have to tell you something.  
  
Sango, I love you. I will love you forever more, even if you don't love me back, Sango. You probably think of me as some disgusting hentai. You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. You...you fill my heart.I miss you.  
  
Well, I must go now. Sango, always remember that I love you.even if you will never love me back. I love you, and will till the day I die. Remember that.please..  
  
To my love Sango, Miroku  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Miroku put down the brush. He read the letter over, and sighed. He couldn't send it. Sango would probably never want to see him if she read it. He sighed, and went to sleep, leaving the letter on a rock. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"Damn it, Miroku, where are you?!?!?!" Sango cried into the night. Yes, she was tracking him down. Ever since he left, she felt empty.until she realized it's was because she missed him. At first she was in denial. How could she like a hentai? But the more she thought about it, the more she knew she loved him. So she was tracking him down. It wasn't hard. All the villages she passed through and asked about him, the girls would come screaming out all yelling about some handsome man named Miroku. At first she was mad. She asked if he had done anything. Nope. Amazingly enough.  
She decided she would confront him, and tell him her feelings. Even is he didn't like her.  
Sango glared into the fire. She sighed as she stood up. She could not lose any more time reminiscing. She put out her fire, and stood up. A wind blew, making her hair fly into her face. Upon hearing the sound of paper flapping in the wind, she looked up. There was a piece of paper in the air. She grabbed it. Her eye widened in shock. It was for her!  
She read through the letter, tears of joy welling up in her eyes. Miroku...her love!.loved her back! She ran off in the direction of the wind, knowing her beloved was near. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Shaking awakened Miroku.  
"Stop.I'm tired.let me sleep." he muttered, but his eyes were wide open when he felt someone kiss him. He stared in amazement of the one kissing him. Why, it was Sango! She broke away, and stared at him, her eyes dancing with joy.  
"San..Sango!" he whispered, eyes wide open. Suddenly, Sango hit him hard on the head.  
"That's for not looking for me and telling me you loved me!" she yelled, but then laid his head on her lap.  
"How...how did you know?" he muttered, utterly amazed. She took something from out of a pocket (thingy). It was the letter.  
"This." I stared at it. How did she get it?  
"How."  
"The wind blew it to me." 'Surely Lady Fate has brought us together.' were his first thoughts.  
'Miroku, I love you!" Sango cried. She stared expectantly at Miroku.  
"Sango.I love you too." Sango leaned down, and Miroku leaned up, until their lips were gently touching each other.  
"I love you.."  
  
~end~  
  
Ok, I think that was stupid. What do you think? Well, anyways, read and review, okay! Thanks! Bye! 


End file.
